1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light emitting apparatus using LEDs as its light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to reasons such as a lack of working space behind the apparatus, there has been known an LED light emitting apparatus which can be fixed to an outside by using bolts from the front side, i.e. the viewing side.
See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-161,360 (1994); Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-188,460 (1994); and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H05-47,985 (1993).
However, various problems may arise at the time of fixing an LED light emitting apparatus by using bolts from the front surface side of the apparatus. An LED light emitting apparatus may be installed at a high place such as a side wall of a building. However, at the time of installation or maintenance, the bolts for fixing the apparatus to the wall may accidentally fall. This may results in injury to a passerby. Also, when it is raining, there is a possibility of, through the through-holes for insertion of the bolts, the rainwater entering the back side of the apparatus which should be kept free from the water. Typically, a control device for the LED light emitting apparatus and a power supply are housed at the back side of the LED light emitting apparatus. Therefore, the ingress of rainwater into such devices may result a malfunction of the LED light emitting apparatus caused by a short circuit or the like.